


My partner, you'll always be.

by iwathegemini



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aobajousai, Canon Compliant, Childhood Friends, Coming of Age, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, POV Iwaizumi Hajime, POV Oikawa Tooru, Post-Canon, Seijoh - Freeform, Soulmates, haikyuu!! - Freeform, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:02:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29471391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwathegemini/pseuds/iwathegemini
Summary: Hello everyone! This is my first EVER fic and I am so excited to start this journey with all of you. For selfish reasons, I wanted to continue on in the Oikawa and Iwaizumi timeline, for closure, for serotonin, for fun...This picks up right at the end of their last volleyball game together, and takes you through the ups and downs of their relationship. Coming of age meets love and strife, meets soulmate slow burn? Join Oikawa and Iwaizumi as they go through life and the many challenges it presents together.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro & Matsukawa Issei, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

It all started with puffy eyes, the sunset on their skin, and a promise.

“I couldn’t be prouder to have you as a partner,” Iwaizumi said. The sentence seemed simple as he spoke it, but it felt like so much more. Things that are unsaid but somehow understood by them both. A volleyball partner, a run around the playground partner, a bug catching partner, a leadership partner, an every bit of life partner. Sealed with a touch of their fists that crumbled the world around them, and a challenge that would be chased for their life’s entirety, only to be fulfilled by one another’s destinies. 

Oikawa tossed and turned that night with thousands of thoughts through his head. Some of these thoughts brought on grief, his last moments of being a Seijoh captain and setter alongside his best friend. No - more than that, his family. Other thoughts in the accumulation of anxiety. What now? Where to go next? Who to become? And finally, a more complicated emotion who couldn’t quite pin. Something he hadn’t felt quite before, with images of Iwaizumi’s tear-ridden eyes and slight blush telling him how proud he was of him. Oikawa wasn’t a stranger to praise, but coming from Iwaizumi so pure and vulnerable... Not to say Iwaizumi hasn’t always been proud of Oikawa but had a certain way of pushing him through his insecurities in the past. This moment almost felt like he had finally done enough. That there was nothing left to say or do. He felt....

His thought was disturbed by a single text message from none other than Iwa-Chan:  
“Stop overthinking and get some rest, we still have school tomorrow”. 

He didn’t need to respond. He just smiled at the phone and the ceiling alike. With a slight blush on his face and sigh of relief, he laid his head down to rest. His last thought before he fell into his slumber, “everyone needs an Iwa-Chan”.

...

The remainder of the school year passed by in a flash. Events, college preparation, entrance exams, interviews and finally their upcoming graduation. The moment of much anticipation, saying goodbye to what they have known for the last three years, had arrived. 

Oikawa sat quietly in their local café, this place had become another source of comfort and belonging, another home aside from the Seijoh gym, with the people his heart longed for the most. Across from him sat Mattsun and Hanamaki - their dynamic brings on a familiar feeling. He smiled as he watched Makki tease Mattsun about the way he drinks his tea, like clockwork Makki fires back with an insult. He looks to his left to find none other than his true ace, Iwaizumi. It feels wrong to simplify his meaning down to just his position in volleyball, or was there more to it? The nostalgia was hitting him all at once and all he could do was smile and appreciate these moments he's come to know the last few years.

“Earth to Shittykawa, you there?” said Iwaizumi with a nudge to the shoulder.

Oikawa shakes his head and rubs the back of his neck bashfully. “Sorry - lost in thought”. 

“Whatcha thinking about?” asks Makki while leaning forward onto his elbows.

Oikawa pauses. How does he explain half of what he’s thinking? How can he verbally string together what these moments, these people mean to him?

“Another time. Let’s go stop by the gym one last time before the ceremony.” he responded.

The four of them walked with the crisp morning air, there was a slight tension. As if no one knew the right thing to say on a day like this. A million words filled into silence, but also understanding. They walk subconsciously in pairs, it's like an instant pull - he's walked by Iwaizumi's side for as long as he can remember. He's become so acquainted with the sound of their synchronized footsteps. He would miss this the most. 

They walked into the Seijoh; a sense of belonging overcame Oikawa. The smell of the freshly cleaned floors, the way his shoes squeaked with each step, the way Iwaizumi turned to him and without any words understood “Wanna toss to me?”.

It’s like all of their bodies knew exactly what to do without thinking. Images flashed in Oikawa’s mind. Their first practice at Aoba Johsai. Their first practice game. Their first bows with Mattsun and Makki. The moment Oikawa was announced as captain. The moment he nominated Iwaizumi as his vice. Their practice game with Karasuno... and with a touch of the ball, a perfect set, and Iwaizumi slamming down an ace through both Makki and Mattsun’s hands, he felt complete.

They all sat down on the court to drink some water, breathing heavily but with smiles on their faces. 

“You know, I’m going to miss volleyball” chimes Makki. “And you guys too, of course”.

“Well, I’d hope so?” says Iwaizumi with a frown.

“You’re done playing Makki?” asks Oikawa. 

“Yeah, I don’t think any college memory could beat out the ones here. I thought about joining an adult league for fun, but I don’t want to get ahead of myself. I have some things to figure out this summer and I’ll go from there”. he responds.

“Same with me. I’ll be joining in with my family’s business most likely, I want to get started on figuring out my next steps too.” said Mattsun. “Plus playing without you guys would be a drag”.

“Over our dead bodies.” said Makki. “No pun intended Mattsun”.

“I still haven’t fully decided what my next step is either. I think I know what I want, I’m just unsure of how to get it.” Iwaizumi says while looking down at his feet.

Oikawa looks over. He can tell Iwaizumi wants to say more but most likely won’t. He decided to take over the silence with something more cheerful.

“As you all know, volleyball is the dream and I’ll achieve it for all of us. You will all see my face on TVs and magazines, and Ushiwaka will finally eat his words.” he says with a smile and a quick thumbs up.

To this they all chuckle, Oikawa's held the same dream for as long as they can all remember.

“Come on, we have to go get ready for the ceremony” says Makki, reaching a hand to Mattsun. Oikawa followed suit and helped Iwaizumi up. They start walking toward their homes, coming up on the place where they finally part ways. A look is exchanged amongst the four of them, this might be the last time they walk this path together. 

“Meet you two here in an hour. Don’t be late!” Mattsun says as he and Makki head down their designated street while Iwaizumi and Oikawa turn down theirs.

Iwaizumi hasn’t said much, which isn’t too unlike him - but the pace in his walk and the posture of his shoulders concern Oikawa. 

“I wonder how many times we’ve walked down this pathway together in our lives”. Oikawa chimes in.

“Too many to count. But somehow not enough.” Iwaizumi responds while still looking at his feet. His steps slow down and he averts his eyes to find Oikawa's. 

“Iwa-Chan?” he responds.

“I hope you know when I said you were the best partner I could have asked for, you know I meant more than volleyball.” he says, glancing up at Oikawa. Here it is again. That feeling, paired with Iwaizumi’s vulnerability. What now?

“Iwa, are you getting all emotional on me now? We haven’t even graduated yet!” he says. Why did he say that? That’s surely NOT what he wanted to say. 

What did he want to say?

“Tsk! Shut up! We’re almost to my place. I’ll come by yours when I’m ready. Don’t take forever primping yourself, your fan girls won’t matter after today” he replies hastily and walks ahead. Was that a hint of blush on his face? 

Oikawa walks inside of his home and shuts the door behind him. 

“I’m home!” he calls out.

“There you are! You need to start getting ready!” calls out his mother. 

“Yes yes I’m on it. Got held up at the gym with the guys.” he responds as he heads into his room. He plops onto his bed for just a second and places his hands on his face. 

What is wrong with me? What am I feeling? Why did I say that? 

The thoughts spiral in circles without any answers. He gets up and heads for the shower, hoping this would distract him long enough to forget the feeling. He lathers his signature lavender shampoo in layers, attempting to wash away his thoughts and ease himself into relaxation. He jumps out and looks into his mirror. "Get it together, Tooru" he thinks. Just as he starts getting ready, there’s a knock at the door. 

“Tooru! Iwa is here!” yells Takeru.

“Tell him to come on up”. He sighs and can't tell if it's out of relief or nerves. 

The door opens to reveal his Iwa-Chan. Wait. Just Iwa-Chan. And he looks... different. Not physically different, other than the fact he’s dressed very nicely and not in his usual tennis shoes and sweats. Somehow there was something else.

“You ready for this?” Iwaizumi asks with a crooked smile.

Oikawa quickly evades eye contact as his thoughts continue to swirl. “Yes, Iwa-Chan let’s go”.

Both of their families escorted them to campus for their ceremony. They met up with Mattsun and Makki, cheerful as can be. The moments flew by like pages turning in the wind. Oikawa was flooded with emotions looking at his family and friends, scroll in hand which somehow felt heavy. Photos were taken of these moments by his sister and friends. He looks over at Iwaizumi, the same blush and tears in his eyes from the night after their loss. His heart bursts apart and he clenches his hand to his chest. Just as quickly as it happens, he pulls himself back together. He will deal with that another time. 

They all went to dinner, family and friends combined. Makki and Mattsun feeding each other jokes and drinks alike. Iwaizumi knocking into his knee in a rhythmic pattern, out of what he presumes to be comfort. Some family members crying, others laughing. He felt good. Not great, but as good as he possibly could knowing it was all coming to an end. As things started to wind down, he felt a hand on his back.

“Are you okay? Something feels off. Do you want to talk about it?” asks Iwaizumi under his breath. 

Oikawa nodded.

As everyone gathered themselves and loved ones, Iwaizumi told his parents he and Oikawa would walk home together the long way, which was most likely expected by their families anyway. It had been that way since they were kids. Always on their own, being Oikawa and Iwa-Chan. Not needing anyone else but one another, or at least pretending not to need anyone else. They said their goodbyes and started on their ritualistic stroll home. However, Oikawa couldn't help but think this could be the walk where everything finally changes for them, and he wasn't sure if he was ready for that just yet.

“So, are you going to tell me what’s wrong?” asked Iwaizumi.

“I could ask you the same thing,” Oikawa responded lowly.

“How do you mean?”

“The other night, earlier today, back when we lost to Karasuno. I’ve noticed a difference in you, and I don’t understand it” the words were falling off Oikawa’s tongue faster than he could think them.

Iwaizumi looked down at his feet, it had steadily become a habit of his the last few weeks. “I don’t know, everything is changing but still somehow feels the same. I don’t feel any different physically but emotionally I do”. He sounds and looks confused. Oikawa can’t help but feel the exact same way.

“I feel that way too, Iwa-Chan. I can’t point it out. Everyone else seems so happy and most of the time I am. I’m excited about my future whatever it may be, but I’m still confused”.

“Can I be honest with you?” asks Iwaizumi.

“Of course, Iwa-Chan”.

“I didn’t want to make a decision without you. That’s why I’ve been confused. I don’t think I know how to make one without you in it or involved. I’ve been avoiding the topic with my family, friends and you because I didn’t want to push you or distract you from your own goals”. 

Iwaizumi stopped in his tracks and looked over to his left. There was the playground they grew up on. It brought him back to the hours of bug catching, reaching Oikawa how to jump off the swing without fear, tossing volleyballs together, the bruises and scratches, smiles and tears all written in every scar, every line, and every part of his being.

Oikawa watches him for a second, appreciating his openness, this raw version of Iwaizumi he is slowly coming to know more and more. 

He reaches out to him, “come on Iwa-Chan”. Iwaizumi’s hand is swallowed by Oikawa’s as he leads Iwa to the swings. They sat there together, in silence but with smiles on their faces. Gratitude feels almost like too insignificant of a word for what these two shared for one another, and it was so apparent.

Oikawa looks over to Iwaizumi with tears in his eyes, and says, “it’s time for me to be honest with you too Iwa-Chan”. This is Iwaizumi’s favorite smile. Genuine, warm, and absolutely Tooru.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angsty and confusing confessions? Sheer gay panic? We love to see it with IwaOi. 
> 
> Welcome to chapter two where Tooru shares parts of his heart and dreams with Iwaizumi. To his own shock, he finds the same with Iwa. Their dynamic is full of tough love, but also inspiration. 
> 
> Insert: childhood memories, first kiss (kinda?)
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

“It’s time for me to be honest with you too Iwa-Chan” he says, eyes sparkling in the sunset falling between them. He hadn’t given much thought to how exactly he was going to tell Iwaizumi his future plans, or how he has been feeling recently. Which to tackle first?

Iwaizumi looks at him intently.  
Here goes nothing. 

Oikawa fidgets in the swing, kicking at the ground below him as he begins. “Well first, I want you to know that you’ve never been a distraction to me. I know how much you beat yourself up about our loss to Karasuno, about not making the national tournament, about not being enough, but I hope you know you were always what I needed. There isn’t a part of me that regrets coming to Seijoh with you. The wins and losses were always with you, and I wouldn’t want anyone else beside me for that even if that meant a different outcome. You knew when I needed to be pushed, but also knew when I was at my limits. If anything, I felt like in ways I held you back by constantly having to worry about me”. The words seem to just be pouring straight out of his soul, penetrating all of the insecurities they both share. 

Iwaizumi is about to reply but gets cut off, “Now now Iwa-Chan, let me finish before you start to self-criticize” he says with an endearing smile. 

“Do you remember going to the national volleyball game together when we were kids? The one Argentina played in?”

“Yes, you were obsessed with their backup setter”.

“That’s my dream”.

“To play back up setter?”

“Agh! No Iwa-Chan. Argentina is my dream. I think?”

There was a thickness to the air as the question left his lips. A moment of silence, contemplation, questioning. 

Why the sudden hesitation?

Any other day this wouldn’t have been a question; it wouldn’t have warranted any further affirmation in Oikawa’s mind. This was it. But tonight he finds himself questioning his confidence when articulating it to Iwaizumi. He feels a sudden need for reassurance, a need for his wish to be granted, a need to be supported by his partner. Almost as if he was asking for permission to let go of everything he’s known and chase what he desires most. 

Thoughts and feelings overflow Oikawa’s mind as the silence grows deeper. This was what he desired most, right?

“If you dare say you aren’t considering it because of me, I will punch you right here, right now” Iwaizumi says.

Oikawa’s pupils grew two times larger as Iwaizumi spoke. It’s as if he knew exactly what he was thinking, exactly what was holding him back. 

“Iwa-”

“No! You deserve to chase it. I want you to chase it. As much as you say I was everything you needed throughout our lives, at some point I knew you would need more than what I or Seijoh could offer you, and I accepted that. I am here for you Oikawa, I always have been! And I can still be even when you’re gone. But you have to promise to feed yourself and not stay up too late watching game footage or alien movies while you’re on your own. I mean it!” 

Oikawa’s eyes swell up once again. How could Iwaizumi peer into his soul and give him just what he needed? “I don’t know why I was so scared to tell you, I’m sure you’ll still find a way to be my mom from Japan”

“About that…” Iwaizumi replies. 

“I’ve been considering the United States myself. Their athletic training programs out there are amazing, and I think it would be a great opportunity for me to branch out and discover myself. The specific program and teacher I want to learn from are only found in California. It’s a big step, but I feel a lot more ready now”

“Iwa-Chan, I didn’t know you wanted to do athletic training?”

“Well after taking care of your dumbass all these years, it helped me realize that I have an affinity to helping, especially with athletes. I want to be hands on in the training and rehabilitation process. If I can be the reason an athlete doesn’t hurt themselves again or ever, I would be fulfilled” he responds. 

Oikawa pauses, even in different pathways on different continents they are connected to each other. They embellish and inspire each other’s dreams, even when they look completely different. This brought comfort to Oikawa, the realization that neither of them are holding each other back, if anything quite the opposite...

He inspired Iwaizumi’s dream. 

“I knew you secretly loved taking care of me!” chirped Oikawa, which is met with an instantaneous sigh from his counterpart. “But seriously, I’m proud of you, Iwa-Chan” Oikawa whispers. Blush dances across both of their faces. This had gone better than they both imagined. All of the overthinking slowly melts away, instead filled by acceptance and relief. 

“Come on, Crappy-kawa, let’s head home” Iwaizumi responds with a smile. 

There was still so much to be figured out, to be said, but for the time being they were both content with what they exposed tonight. They walked the remainder of their way home together, shoulder to shoulder down that oh-so-familiar pathway. They stall outside of Oikawa’s house. Iwaizumi looks up to meet Oikawa’s gleaming eyes.

“Well, do you want to come in or stay outside?” asks Oikawa in a teasing voice. Iwaizumi lets off some sort of sound, similar to a grunt, but follows Oikawa inside. He’s greeted by Takeru first. 

“Uncle Iwa! Congrats on graduating! Uncle Tooru you too!” he exclaims while grabbing onto Iwaizumi’s leg. Iwaizumi blushes slightly, ruffling Takeru’s hair. 

“Why does he get congrats and hugs first?” Oikawa asks, rolling his eyes. 

“Because he’s cooler than you!” Takeru says, sticking out his tongue. The similarities are uncanny when it comes to this uncle and nephew. Oikawa laughs, sticking his own tongue out right back at him. The family had essentially become his own after a decade of memories, he isn’t sure how to express the gratitude he feels toward the Oikawas. 

Every holiday was shared between their households since they were kids. Birthdays as well. It never truly felt like home or a celebration without them all gathered together. 

They spend some time chatting with the family, flipping through albums that contain years of memories since the two met back before grade school. Images and memories dance across Iwaizumi’s mind. The first time they played volleyball, first time Tooru attempted to catch a butterfly and instead trapped his head in the net, the first time Tooru cried because he scraped his knee open biking down the street, their first shared birthday because it was the best idea they had the summer before middle school: Godzilla and Aliens, the perfect match.

“Look at this one, Iwa!” says Tooru. “I hadn’t noticed this one before”. 

It was an image from long ago, Iwaizumi somewhat remembers it. He traces the image and sees where he is pointing. If you looked hard enough, you could see Iwaizumi grasping onto the bottom of Tooru’s shirt and sticking his tongue out at him, while Tooru laughs brightly.

“Well if that doesn’t describe the two of you perfeclt, I don’t know what does” says his mother. Iwaizumi and Oikawa smile at the comment, and nod in sync.  
Things haven’t changed even after all this time, why would they ever?

“We’re going to head upstairs now, thank you guys for everything,” Oikawa says, flashing a peace sign to his family. Iwaizumi bows in agreeance and follows Oikawa up to his room. They settle in and decide to watch a, Oikawa wanted Alien vs Predator and Iwaizumi wanted Godzilla as usual, so they compromised on a Marvel film. Not much else had been said about their earlier conversation. 

Oikawa looked over at Iwaizumi, entranced in the movie. His head was spiraling with thoughts and questions, and realizes the same feeling from earlier, the same feeling from earlier in the year weighing heavy on his chest. 

“What is this?” 

Iwaizumi looks over to find a puzzled look on Oikawa’s face, and like always reads him like an elementary textbook. “What’s wrong? Is it the movie?” he asks.

“No, the movie is fine” he replies. 

“Then what? Earlier?” 

“Not necessarily, but kind of? I’m not really sure. You know how I said things with us have felt different?” he responds without giving it much thought.

“Well yeah, I have been stressed about everything and I guess even distant in some ways because I was trying to figure out how to tell you” said Iwaizumi. 

“Not even that… I don’t really know how to explain this” he says under his breath. 

“Oh”, says Iwaizumi simply. 

“Don’t worry about it Iwa-Chan, I’ll figure it out!” He quickly regrets this choice of words when he finds Iwaizumi sitting up getting ready to smack him, Oikawa jerks back and Iwaizumi falls on top of him. It was at this moment, with Iwaizumi’s hands on both sides of his head, looking down at him that Oikawa figured it out. He panics and moves so quickly that he accidentally headbutts Iwaizumi and falls off the bed head first.

“Oi! Shitty-kawa! What was that for?” he responds. Oikawa is quite literally sprawled on the floor. Unsure of what exactly is keeping him on the floor: emotional shock or physical shock. Fast recurring thoughts of so that’s what Iwa would look like on top of me, met with oh my god my head hurts, met with NO WAY IN HELL.

“I didn’t mean to do that Iwa! I’m sorry!”

“Whatever, just come back and watch the movie. You probably hurt yourself more than you hurt me”. True. Iwaizumi sits back down, crossed arms. Oikawa stands up, “I need to go to the bathroom, be right back!” he dashes out of the room quickly. Once he closes the bathroom door, he looks at himself in the mirror and unleashes his panic. 

Oh my god. THIS? This is what I have been feeling? No. No way. Iwa-Chan is my best friend. My very hot. Nope. Try again. My very great best friend who happens to be hot and also very supportive and lovely. NO. WHY! I can’t feel this way. Wait does this mean I like men? I’m gay? What now?!

His thoughts are interrupted with a knock. “Hey, you okay in there? Let me check on you”. It was Iwaizumi’s voice. He opens the door and Iwaizumi comes to look at his head. He gets just a tad too close for Oikawa’s current comfort. He touches his forehead, “it looks like it’s going to be a little swollen, but you should be fine” he says, looking into Oikawa’s eyes with minimal concern. “Do you want me to grab you some ice?” he asks. Oikawa nods furiously. He paces the bathroom while he waits for Iwaizumi to come back. As he hears footsteps approaching, he sits on the counter.

“Here you go, this should help it. Does it hurt?” Iwaizumi questions. As he steps into the bathroom, he shuts the door and slots himself between Oikawa’s legs on the counter. 

Has he always done this? Is this normal? He is VERY close right now.  
“Not too bad, I can take care of it”, Oikawa replies quietly.

“Don’t be stupid. You may be stubborn, but it appears I am rather hard-headed myself judging by this bump. I just want to be sure you’re okay”. 

“I’m fine!” Oikawa puffs, looking away from Iwaizumi. 

“Yeah sure, fine. Do you want me to wait in your room?”

“No. I want you to go home.” What am I saying?

“Oh” Iwaizumi says as he backs up. “Fine then, I will if you want me to”. Iwaizumi leaves and shuts him in the bathroom. He hears him packing up his stuff in the other room when Oikawa jumps to his feet. He is bubbling with regret, anger, and confusion. He can’t let him leave like this. He bolts into his room and stands between Iwaizumi and the doorway.

“What are you doing? You asked me to leave and now you’re blocking me in?” asks Iwaizumi coldly, also avoiding eye contact.

“I don’t know why I said that!” Oikawa shuts the door behind him and falls down to his knees. “I can’t tell you what’s going on Iwaizumi”. 

“Tch. Don’t be so formal, it’s me. You can tell me anything” he says, sitting down in front of Oikawa.

“That’s just it, I don’t know how to tell you. All I can do is just show you”.

“What do you mean?” Iwaizumi is definitely confused. “Show me what? Did you hit yourself so hard you have a concussion?”

Oikawa leans into him and the layers of anger and regret melt away. Iwaizumi watches as a look surfaces in Oikawa’s eyes that he hadn’t seen before. His eyes start to close and... he responds with shock and grabs both of his hands.

“What – what are you doing?” Iwaizumi asks hesitantly.

“Oh, I’m – I’m sorry Iwa-Chan, never mind.” Oikawa turns away, disheartened. 

Iwaizumi connects all the dots in his mind: Oikawa’s soft blush, his tears, his reaction to his touch, the way his eyes fell on him just moments ago. Oikawa feels the same way that he has felt for years now and this is the validation of it all. Finally.

Iwaizumi pulls him back and kisses him. He ends up kind of missing, it’s a bit sloppy, and wet from the remaining condensation from Oikawa’s ice pack. It was perfect, it was so them.

“Iwa-Chan…” Oikawa whispers into his lips. 

“Please just call me Hajime” he says with a soft smile. 

Alas, it had only taken a decade and one (almost) concussion to realize that these two’s chemistry had always held more than what they thought. Their friendship had always meant the world to one another, but here they are entering an entirely different side of their relationship. One with wonder, curiosity, and it somehow just made sense. 

“Okay, Hajime” he responds. 

“Okay, Tooru”. 

They both lean in to one another, their first kiss had to be better than that. The anxiety melts away and tension disbands, leaving Tooru and Hajime speechless. Their lips part effortlessly, moving in sync. Tongues fill the spaces meant for words and laughter. Teeth drag across grins. There was no need to talk, their movements did it for them. This step in their relationship validated that all they needed was each other, and still probably the ice pack. They both cried a little - both in relief and happiness equally. This is where the story they thought started a decade ago truly begins.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime and Tooru cross a line they never thought they would. A chapter of beginnings and things that remain the same. A supportive Makki & Mattsun to the rescue. Iwaizumi family being true to their son. And finally a confession from Hajime? See it all this chapter!

Hajime wakes up to the warmth of the rising sun peeking through the blinds and the warmth of a still sleeping Tooru wrapped around his torso. They were no strangers to sharing the same bed or covers, they’d done it since they were children. In the past, Tooru would end up naturally nuzzled against Hajime in his sleep. Until now, he wrote this off as how comfortable they were with one another and the safety they provided, not as reciprocated feelings. Hajime swallowed that possibility after Tooru’s third girlfriend. He long accepted that this would be their dynamic forever, and he was more than okay with it as long as he had Tooru. But now, within a single night everything has changed. Today he wakes up knowing he’s more to Tooru than ever before. He can hold Tooru, rake fingers through his hair, count the freckles on his shoulders, and capture his lips in a morning kiss. Hajime’s heart swells, partly unable to accept this is his new reality, one that has ruled the entirety of his life. Hajime breathes in his scent and smiles. Everything is going to be okay.

He leans over and whispers good morning to Tooru.

“Ugh Iwa-Chan, you can’t be so cute this early in the morning!” Tooru rolls over hiding his bed head that Hajime had easily seen a thousand times over the course of their friendship. Hajime follows his movements and wraps both of his arms around the slightly taller Tooru. 

“Oh, don’t be shy now Tooru” he teases.

“Me? Shy?” 

“Come here, would you?”

Tooru untucks his head and leans backward into Hajime’s touch. They both hum in agreement. Hajime peppers light kisses down Tooru’s arm and shoulder, then makes his way to his cheek.

“Who knew a brute like you could be so romantic?” 

“You would’ve known a lot sooner if you realized your true feelings”

“I might have realized it sooner if you would’ve told me how you felt!”

“Oh, is this our first fight? About why we couldn’t get together sooner?”

They both laughed at the circumstances. Best friends since they could remember. Hajime fell for Tooru slowly over the course of childhood, but accepted what he had due to the risk of losing him. Tooru didn’t realize until it was directly in front of him. Perhaps the feeling had always been there. They both took a huge leap together blindly and as much as they teased one another about who made the first move, who liked who first, etc. they wouldn’t have done it any other way. 

Hajime can’t help but wonder what this meant for him and Tooru. What happened that made Tooru finally realize his true feelings, and how was he so sure? 

“So, when did you know?” he asks.

“Know what?”

“That you wanted to be more…” says Hajime. 

“That’s what I was trying to tell you beforehand… I didn’t know what to say or how to say it. The feeling had been eating away at me. Then you ended up on top of me, and that kind of sealed the deal. I panicked!” 

Hajime can’t help but laugh at the irony.

“As far as how long I’ve felt this way… I’m not exactly sure. Lately I’ve felt things I never have before. This feeling that warms my body and makes me feel nauseous at the same time. I noticed it when we walked home from our last game together, when we were getting ready for graduation, it sprinkled into little moments over the last month and I only felt it when I was with you. I started to realize I liked this feeling, and wanted more of it. Last night it finally all made sense.” he adds. “What about you, Hajime?”

Hajime wonders just how honest he should be, but like himself Oikawa has always been able to see through him like glass. Covering his true feelings over the years had been the only successful “lie” he’s ever told. “I think I knew years ago. I watched you have girlfriends and get your heart broken. I watched you fail and get hurt, I watched you hurt them. I was jealous of heartbroken girls because they still claimed a piece of you and your heart. I saw the good, the bad and the ugly, and all of those moments amplified the feeling just as much as the happier moments did”. He adds, “I didn’t know how to tell you, I didn’t think I could, I didn’t know if it would even be okay to tell you. It took time for me to accept myself and accept my feelings. I decided I would be content even with what we had forever if it meant you being happy and us staying how we were”. 

“Hajime, I wouldn’t ever have judged you, but I can understand the difficulty - even though it only took me a few hours to burst”. He giggles into Hajime’s chest and it all feels perfect, almost too perfect. “I wish I had known sooner, but at the same time the way this all fell into place fits us perfectly and I wouldn’t change it”. Hajime nods in agreement.

“So now what?” he asks nervously.

“Now we get up and go for a run before breakfast. Plus, your parents probably want to see their new grad too!” he says, shifting off of the bed. Hajime watches as the same boy he had grown up with, tossed volleyballs with, caught bugs with, cried with… had become a man. 

His man? 

Perhaps he hadn’t ever paid this close attention, but the morning light accentuated all of the fine lines and sculpt of Tooru’s body. His smile matched the gleaming light sneaking in through the blinds. Now he could openly admire everything about Tooru, rather than casually sneaking peeks because he couldn’t help himself. He lets this gaze hold onto Tooru for a few seconds longer as he throws on a t-shirt, it slowly drapes itself down his torso. A view he didn’t know he could live without until now. The moment felt so intimate on a multitude of levels to Hajime, something he wanted to hold onto forever. They had finally bridged their connection into something more and all he could feel was gratitude. 

“Well, are you coming or are you just going to watch me get ready?” Oikawa taunts. He practically jumps out of bed and swallows Oikawa in his arms from behind, placing a quick kiss to his cheek. “I’m right here, just waiting on you”. 

The morning air was light and calm. They ran with an extra bounce in each step side by side. After a two-mile run and breakfast with the Oikawa’s, Hajime decides to head home. His next step was to talk to his family about his plans. He felt some tension arise due to the upcoming conversation, but remembered Tooru’s support. If he believes in me, I know I can do it. 

“Text me later Iwa-Chan!”

Hajime waves him off and pulls out his phone.

New message to Matt-Sun.

Iwaizumi: Hey, are you busy?  
Mattsun: Hey, no what’s up?  
Iwaizumi: Can I meet up with you later? I need to talk to you about something.  
Mattsun: Oooooh, count me and my curiosity in. 

At practically the same time:

New message to Makki.

Oikawa: Hey Makki! What’s my favorite strawberry blonde up to today?  
Makki: Nothing much today, why what’s up?  
Oikawa: Can we meet up for milkbread and tea later? Both kinds of tea, I swear.  
Makki: I’m in.

Once Hajime gets home he sits his parents down to talk about school in the Fall. They weren’t aware of his application or his acceptance overseas, but he had confidence in his parent’s ability to see how important this next step would be. He carefully explains the route he is pursuing and why he is choosing America. He had practically rehearsed the entire conversation on the walk home. His mother’s initial reaction was tears, as expected. His father’s initial reaction was logistics: how to travel, expenses, ability to work, visas, etc., also expected. The follow up was a bit more surprising. 

“But what about Tooru?” they questioned. Hajime felt shocked, this was their first concern? The silence and shock in his eyes filled the room.

“I only ask because you two have been inseparable since I can remember. What are his plans? How did he handle the news?” his mother asks. It amazed him how much his mom can read him. She had already assumed Tooru was the first to know, and probably one of the biggest factors in this decision.

“He isn’t 100% sure where he is going yet, wherever volleyball takes him, but he was supportive” Hajime lied, he didn’t want to expose Tooru’s dreams yet in fear they would talk to his parents about it first. 

“Well we trust that you’ll make the best decision for you. Obviously we will miss you tremendously” his father replies. They share an embrace, accepting what this would mean for their time left together. Hajime appreciates his parents ability to support even the hardest of conversations, but he would save the most recent developments for another day. 

New message from Mattsun: Hey! I’m on my way to your place now.

“I’m heading to the cafe with Mattsun now, I’ll be back later. Thank you guys. You know, for everything. ” Hajime closes the door behind him and starts on his way up the street to meet up with Mattsun.

His mother looks over to his father, “if only he could see what we see, they would be so much happier”. His father nods, “maybe one day”. 

…

Hajime and Mattsun arrived at the cafe together. In the past, Mattsun had been the only person Hajime would entrust with his innermost feelings regarding Oikawa. While the four of them were truly best friends, Makki would lean more into Oikawa’s energy and naturally play off of one another. Mattsun and Hajime also related to one another in the sense of calm, protected energy, as well as bonding over the chaos of their counterparts. 

They slide into a booth together and order their first round of tea.  
Mattsun takes a loud slurp of tea with his eyes low, if only Makki had heard that. He speaks first “So what’s going on Iwaizumi? Is this about Oikawa?”

“Kind of, I really don’t know where to start... Part of it is Oikawa, part of it is deciding my future”.

“Well, I’m sure they’re intertwined so just tell me what happened first”.

“Sure” Hajime said. He recalled the conversation he and Oikawa had while in the park the night of their graduation. He explained from his point of view, and how he had been so close to confessing, but his inner demons of somehow holding Oikawa back from his dreams took over. As he got closer to the point of the story in which he noticed the major shift in Oikawa, he got visibly nervous. 

“So, what happened when you fell on him?” Mattsun laughs, almost expecting the answer. Hajime rolled his eyes as he explained Oikawa’s look of panic and the way he ran out of the room. When that happened, initially Hajime was so confused. He thought he had just hurt Oikawa, or perhaps he was just embarrassed. He hates to admit how much it affected him as well, but still went about his natural instinct to take care of Oikawa.

“That’s when he shut down and told me to leave, and was barely making eye contact,” Hajime continued.

“I’m sure the sudden realization of ‘I have the hots for my best friend and it took a near concussion for said realization’ was a lot for him, especially with you being the same person regardless of his feelings” he shrugged. 

“Then he followed me back in the room and broke down, tears in his eyes, and he made an advance toward me”. 

“And what did you do?” Mattsun was visibly shocked. 

“Almost rejected him… my mind was in disbelief. I had spent years wanting that very moment to occur, but convinced myself and accepted that it wouldn’t happen. Just for it to happen under these circumstances. I didn’t know how to react, which came across as rejection to Oikawa. I realized the mistake I made and instantly pulled him back in. It happened, Mattsun. It finally happened” Hajime explained, blush crawling across his face and his neck. 

“All of that pining finally paid off. Now I owe Makki some yen. Jokes aside, I’m happy for you - I really am, but now what?”

“That’s the thing. I don’t know what to do. We know we’re both heading separate ways. It’s mind-fucking to me. I get what I’ve always wanted and then realize I have to let it go within a month. I feel selfish thinking that way, but I’m just confused on where to go from here. He wants Argentina and I want California”.

“Well, fortunately it is a shorter distance than Japan… but I think you’re getting too far ahead of yourself. If you focus too much on what happens then, you’ll be taking away from what you have now. These are moments you won’t forget, and what can possibly set you both up for success later. You’re talking about someone you’ve known the entirety of your life, in some ways you’re starting from scratch but in terms of foundations of a relationship you’re so far ahead of most people”. Hajime looked up at Mattsun as he spoke, understanding everything he said to be true. He had a month to show Oikawa just how important their relationship meant to him, especially now. 

“Thank you Mattsun, I really don’t know how I would’ve managed these feelings the last couple years. Hell, I wouldn’t have even realized I was in love with -” and with that pause none other than Oikawa walks inside the cafe alongside Makki. Painfully ironic but somewhat expected. 

“Speaking of the devil” says Mattsun. They don’t notice Hajime and Mattsun in the corner booth and go sit on the other side of the café.

“You realize that Makki would complain how much he thought Oikawa was in love with you all of these years to me regularly. He didn’t know how to tell him, nor did he want to. He needed him to figure it out on his own. I’m sure that’s what they are doing here now based on what all you’ve said”. 

“You’re right - let them have their moment. What about you and Makki?” With that question Mattsun grins, “That’s a story for another time. We’re here for you, remember? So, what are you going to do next?” 

“I think I am going to ask him to dinner, give a proper confession to start. I think it’s important to start this off right. He may be my best friend, a pain in the ass, and someone who knows me better than anyone, but he’s also someone who hasn’t known a successful relationship. Neither have I for that matter. We will have to figure it out together little by little before we face the bigger problems ahead”. 

“Good. Then let’s get out of here so they can have their own moment”. Makki notices Mattsun get up and sends a wink in his direction as they head out of the café. Oikawa was too busy relaying the story to notice. 

…

“Can you believe it Makki? Iwa-Chan had feelings for me this whole time and I didn’t realize. I wish I had sooner, maybe things would be different…”

“Don’t do that to yourself. It all happened the way it’s supposed to. It’s so painfully like you for it to take a moment of pure gay panic my-best-friend-is-on-top-of-me-and-I-like-it in order to realize your feelings for Iwaizumi and also that you’re probably a bottom” he chuckles.

“Makki! Am not!” Oikawa pouts. 

“Right, so now what?”

“I don’t know. We haven’t talked much about the entire thing or what it means for us. I mean, I don’t even know how to explain to people I’m gay or how they would react. I’m not even sure I’m gay. I didn’t even know Iwa-Chan was gay!”

“Slow down, there isn’t a timeline to do all of that. Accept yourself first, that’s what I did before I told Mattsun and my family. You don’t need to label yourself anything if you don’t want to”. 

“How did everyone take it when you came out?”

“Pretty okay, my parents weren’t exactly shocked but were worried about me because Japan isn’t the best place to be anything but straight, necessarily. I understood that a while ago. Mattsun was completely unphased and if anything it brought us so much closer”. Makki smiled. “It’s going to be okay, Oikawa. As far as Iwaizumi goes, I knew it from the moment I met the two of you”.

“And why didn’t you say anything?!”

“It was for you to figure out, not for me”. 

Makki had given Oikawa all of the reassurance and validation he needed to feel better about himself and his sexuality. It was his to figure out, there was no rush, there was no need for overthinking. He just wanted Iwa-Chan and that in itself was enough. They left the café after Oikawa decided he would go straight to Iwaizumi’s house to talk to him about everything.

“Good luck, captain. You deserve it, don’t forget it”.

“You too Makki, tell Mattsun I said hi!” Oikawa winks and takes off down the street.

Suddenly things just made sense. His heart was full, and for once his mind wasn’t overthinking the future. All he cared about was getting to Hajime. He knocked on the door and his mother answered. 

“Oh Tooru! Hajime isn’t here. He said he was heading to your place”. He frowned, okay time to back track. He sends Hajime a quick text, “stopped by your house, be home in a few”. He gives Hajime’s mom a quick bow and apologizes for the miscommunication. As he turns away, she calls his name. 

“Thank you. For being the other half of my son, he may not make that clear enough sometimes. We both know he can be a little rough around the edges, but you mean the world to him”. Tooru smiles at her, absorbing the meaning of it. “He means the world to me too”. 

Tooru runs up the street like he’s in a stupid romantic comedy, inspired by Iwa’s mother’s words. He really was his world and with that they could take on anything. He found Hajime sitting outside waiting for him. It felt like any other day, but Oikawa felt so much change and understanding within himself, he felt different. Oikawa was content with his feelings, content with his choices, for once content with himself. Hajime looked up to find Oikawa heading his direction. He stood up, holding two items. Oikawa couldn’t make them out from afar, but as he approached he saw a pack of fresh milkbread and a folded letter. 

“Hajime” he whispered as he leapt into his arms. This kind of embrace was a new thing for the both of them. “Great minds think alike huh?”

“Tooru I have something to share with you”.

“Me too, Hajime,” Tooru shifts. “Let’s head upstairs”. They made their way inside of the Oikawa residence, giving greetings and bows quickly. Once they both settle upstairs, it takes Oikawa 2 seconds to crack open the milkbread and stuff some in his face. Hajime just watches and can’t decide between pushing him off the bed or kissing the milkbread crumbs off his face, but smiles at the realization he can do both. So he does.

Tooru whines as Hajime pulls him back onto the bed, placing a kiss on the corner of his mouth. “You’re so violent! You’re lucky I like you”.

“Yeah I guess I am,” he replies bashfully.

“So are you going to tell me what’s in your hand, Hajime?”

Hajime shifts, sits upright and lets out a breath. “It’s the letter I wrote to you a year ago when your knee injury occurred. Mattsun suggested I write it because of how stressed I was about you. It was also when I started accepting the way I felt about you. I didn’t proofread it or anything, so don’t make fun of me if it seems silly or dramatic. I just wanted to give you a proper confession so you know how I felt, and how I still feel about you”. He avoids contact, placing the letter in Tooru’s hands. 

Tooru stares blankly. A whole year he’s been holding onto this letter, a whole year he’s been holding onto these feelings.

“Dear Shittykawa” He laughs, starting strong I see Iwa-chan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A side MattsuHana chapter is in the works, don't worry I absolutely love them. I wanted to first focus in on the role they play in the development of IwaOi. Mattsun grounds Iwaizumi, thats my head cannon. Thank you for reading! I am ALWAYS open to feedback, requests, etc. Find me on twitter @mallorythegem :)

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to give feedback/comments to me on Twitter or here!  
> @mallorythegem
> 
> Thank you to my beta reader, Elliott! <3


End file.
